1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to the packaging of electronic components. More particularly, the present invention relates to an overmolded flip chip package and method for fabricating the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
A conventional flip chip packs includes an integrated circuit die flip chip mounted to a substrate with solder bumps. After mounting of the integrated circuit die to the substrate, an underfill material is typically applied around the solder bumps and between the active surface of the integrated circuit die and the substrate. The integrated circuit die is then enclosed in epoxy molding compound (EMC), sometimes called overmolded.
However, the epoxy molding compound over the integrated circuit die increases the overall height of the flip chip package as well as impedes heat transfer from the integrated circuit die.